Ambiance
by Blinded Ryter
Summary: When Bella leaves Edward, can Jacob hold himself back from the vampire he truly Imprinted upon? How will the rest of the creature society react to such a taboo? There is only one answer and one solution: "war." Jacob/Edward. Slash
1. Act I

**Ambiance**  
_By Blinded Ryter_

**I**

To Jacob Black, none of it made sense.

The boy didn't understand why the new generations continued to hold the same grudges and resentments their ancestors bore. Why must there be tension between the African-Americans and Caucasians? Why were there still quarrels over religions? Why did preps and emos repel each other so greatly?

Why did vampires and lycanthropes have to hate each other? Loathe each other? Despise each other?

Why did Jacob Black and Edward Cullen have to be enemies?

Those who knew the two boys to one extent would say it was because of their races, while others would say it was because of Bella Swan, but the true reason for their hate was to mark lines, and never step onto the other side. The forbidden side. The restricted side. Once they crossed the border, they knew they would never be able to turn back.

Before Jacob and Edward came to even know Bella, they met each other just once at a beach when the setting sun was almost gone, and the sky was iridescent with the shades of twilight. Jacob went to sit on the beach to relief stress from homework; Edward came just to get some fresh air. And yet, their casual decisions led to one fleeting glance that held more significance than words. Dark brown met light butterscotch, and it was in that fraction of a second, both boys knew that Jacob Black Imprinted upon Edward Cullen.

Imprinting was the werewolf way of discovering their soul mate. There were no visible, verbal, or material signs, but those two people just knew.

Edward Cullen lost his composure.  
Jacob Black ceased to breathe.

Sheer horror was stricken across both of their faces.

Without even learning each other's names, the two boys fled the scene in opposite directions when the terrifying epiphany dawned upon them.

How could this have happened? Why did this have to happen? Why would God bring together mortal enemies?

Jacob never went near that beach again for years, but he never forgot that boy with those intense topaz eyes. He would often recall the brief encounter on random occasions, in dreams, or whenever he picked up the scent of the ocean far away, or from the "Ocean Breeze" hand-soap Sam's mom bought every now and then. Edward Cullen was still vivid and crisp in Jacob's mind, and much to the werewolf's dismay, the memory grew even clearer when Jacob met Bella, and smelted that damned vampire's scent off her skin.

Edward's scent should have warded Jacob away, but he gave in, thus finding himself attracted to Bella just for the sake of inhaling the lingering fragrance of Edward. After spending time with Bella, Jacob realized Bella was in love with Edward. Jacob took this into consideration. If Jacob "loved" Bella, and Edward "loved" Bella as well, wouldn't that give both boys every reason to hate each other's guts? Jacob could focus all his energy on dreading Edward Cullen, and not longing for him.

There were a few flaws in this game the two boys played. One was that Bella was being caught in the middle, and getting hurt. Jacob genuinely thought of Bella as a good friend, so he would often feel guilt for causing Bella confusion and heartache over whom she should love, but the more dire problem was that Edward and Jacob kept crossing paths.

If Edward's scent was intoxicating to mortals, it was more than enough to make Jacob deranged, due to his sharp nose. Without a doubt, Edward was attractive, but Jacob found Edward's kindred nature and benevolent spirit just...wonderful. Jacob watched Edward from afar at times when he had to run an errand with his father in Forks, and was awed at how Edward took care of his siblings so well, how Edward aided those who sought out his help, and how he just had that talent of making people happy with sincere words. What Jacob found even more amazing (and loving) was how human Edward could be. He knew that Edward could feel hurt. Feel anger. Feel grief. Feel joy.

But when Jacob stood face to face with the vampire, Edward's heart swayed to a darker side. Jacob mustered all the hate he could whenever he saw Edward, but it hurt deeply when he saw the dark anger flickering in those topaz eyes. Did Edward really hate Jacob? Of course he did; he was a vampire. He loved Bella who wasn't only the perfect girlfriend, but beautiful, confident, smart, and a girl.

What reason would Edward have not to hate the mutt?

If only...Jacob thought many times to himself. If only this stupid hate between vampires and werewolves never existed! If only none of that mattered!

If only.  
If only.  
If only...

-x-

Seven months past since Jacob Black last saw any of the Cullens or Bella. Bella chose Edward over Jacob, but Jacob genuinely didn't feel any hurt or disappointment from what his pack secretly called "rejection". Jacob felt a vague wave of sadness knowing that Edward would be with someone else...forever.

But months past, and there was still no news that Bella was turned yet. Jacob wondered what was going on, but he didn't dare cross over that border, and run into a Bella that would only spout words about Edward this, and Edward that...or worse, a Bella pitying him. That last thing Jacob needed was goddamn pity.

But that was the only thing Jacob was getting. Pity. Pity. Pity. His pack was pitying him not only for the fact that Bella rejected Jacob, but because their poor little puppy was still confused and head over heels for a certain vampire. When they all changed into lycanthropes, it was inevitable for all of their thoughts to be read, so naturally, everyone was already aware of what happened between Edward's and Jacob's first encounter, but no one would accept that Jacob imprinted upon Edward. A werewolf Imprinting upon a vampire? That was absurd, or more like humorous in a morbid way.

Once again, Jacob could feel those occasional glances of pity upon him as he played Guitar Hero III. When it came to the point that he couldn't breathe anymore, he pulled the strap off over his head, and handed the plastic guitar to a random person.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk," Jacob stated as he stood.

"But you were so close to completing _Through he Fire and the Flames!_" Leah protested with a whine.

Jacob shrugged casually and grinned.

"I can't feel my fingers anymore," he explained jokingly before leaving the living room.

Jacob snatched his hoodie off the railing of the winding staircase as he approached the front door. He grasped the doorknob, but paused when he grew aware of Sam's presence behind him.

"Still can't get Him off your mind?" the older boy asked, his arms folded across his chest.

Jacob exhaled a soft sigh.

"You already know the answer," Jacob replied as he opened the door.

"Jake, you have to stop believing that you really imprinted him," Sam warned in a steady voice with undertones of violent gravity. "It's just...killing you inside out. We're worried."

Jacob glanced at Sam before smiling almost ruefully.

"Don't worry!" Jacob chimed with a laugh of good nature and reassurance. "I'll be fine, Sam."

Before Sam could say anymore, Jacob stepped out of the house, and closed the door behind him. Shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans, the boy walked down the front porch. The late autumn breeze was warm, but would soon turn cold, because winter was arriving shortly. The branches were already bare, and the roads were littered with shades of russet, gold, and orange that were beginning to turn into a brown mush due to the rain last night, and tires running over the mess. The sky was no longer the yellow mixed with the red of sunset, but...twilight. An array of the rainbow in its palest shades across the sky.

Twilight...Jacob liked this time of day best. Maybe it was because this was when he first saw Edward-...

"Damnit!" Jacob swore out loud and began berating himself for thinking of the vampire for the fiftieth time that day.

There was a loud, frustrated sigh before silence fell again. Jacob kept his eyes on the ground as he wandered aimlessly, and tried to think of nothing in particular...but _he_ kept surfacing in his mind.

Edward. Edward. EdwardEdwardEdward...

_'Goethe, Faust!'_ Jacob exclaimed in his mind. In a futile and vain attempt to distract himself, he began mentally spewing random literature and its authors. _'Dickens, Cities of Two Tales! Shakespeare, Tragedy of Julius Caesar! J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter! Watson, Catcher of the Rye!'_

"Actually, it was written by Salinger."

Jacob came to an abrupt halt as his breath hitched and his eyes widened at the unmistakable voice. His body became tense and rigid as that nauseating and alluring scent wafted towards him. A prolonged moment past as Jacob listened to the calm waves of the ocean and stared at the sand beneath his feet. Putting two and two together, Jacob realized he was at a beach. He was at that beach with _that_ person.

Slowly, Jacob raised his head. Light onxy met vivid topaz. Mind kicking into old habits, odium sparked in Jacob's eyes and his lips pressed into a thin and firm line, but his glare wasn't as intense as it usually was. After not having seen Edward for such a long period of time, his scent, his presence, him over all was making Jacob delirious.

To the werewolf's surprise, Jacob was not mirrored with a glare, but with an unfathomable stare. Those topaz eyes that usually flickered in anger, or hardened by cold hostility were dim. The lively light that danced in those warm eyes were put out like a fire, and all that was left behind were ashes.

Jacob knew at once that something was wrong. Something that involved Bella.

"What happened to her?" Jacob asked in a neutral tone.

The vampire's eyes flickered as he shifted his weight with grace and poise, something Jacob lacked terribly.

"Off in a university in Europe, and with her 'true love'," Edward answered in a stoic voice. His face remained passive, but for a second, he gave an airy chuckle. "Humans truly are fickle creatures…"

Jacob stared blankly at the older boy before his mind registered what Edward meant. Jacob's eyebrows raised in genuine surprise. Bella chose someone else over Edward? Who else could possibly surpass Edward Cullen?

Jacob was experiencing a mixture of emotions. Anger and disappointment towards his friend for falling in love with someone else after all the Hell everyone went through, relief for Bella not loving Edward anymore, sadness for Edward's loss, joy for the possibility of claiming Edward as his own, fear for this sudden change possibly bringing upon worse change-…

God, Jacob thought he was going to explode.

Feeling light-headed, Jacob took a staggering step back. Edward threw a questioning, almost concerned glance at the boy, but Jacob paid no mind as he scanned the area. When he saw a stick lying near by, he picked it up, and drew a line across between him and Edward. Edward watched Jacob in silent amusement.

"You, stay on that side," Jacob said with a huff as he threw the stick away. "This," he gestured to the beach, "was my place until you came, so...so I'm reclaiming it!" Jacob declared before sitting down on his side of the line, and folding his arms across his chest like a choleric child.

Edward stared at Jacob, who was straining to keep his eyes only on the ocean, and recall the periodic table in his mind. After letting out a small chuckle, the vampire sat down, and in a elegant manner as well. Edward drew one knee towards his chest, and rested his forearm upon it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Edward asked quietly as he tilted his head. "Twilight."

Jacob said nothing, but agreed mentally for a second before beginning to say the alphabet backwards.

"Congratulations, I didn't know you possessed such a talent," Edward remarked in faux praise.

Jacob scowled fiercely at Edward.

"So, you _were_ reading my mind," Jacob growled through gritted teeth.

Edward shrugged. "It's my favorite radio station," he simply said. "And no, that was not a simile, but a metaphor."

Tints of faint scarlet surfaced onto Jacob's burning face. He almost had the urge to simply up and leave, but at the same time, he didn't want to. What he really wanted to do was cross that line...the line between vampires and werewolves, the line drawn on the sand...

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, his eyes on the ocean.

"Actually, yes," Edward replied promptly. "I'm fine. My family is more upset than I am, but to be honest, I feel like I can breathe now."

Jacob stopped reciting Antony's soliquoy from Tragedy of Julius Shakespare in his head, and looked at the vampire with a startled expression.

"You're fucking kidding me," Jacob scoffed in a blunt manner as he turned his body to face Edward. "You're not upset that the girl you've been so desperately holding onto doesn't love you anymore? Or are you just in denial, Cullen?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Since when did we start addressing each other by surnames?"

"Shut up and answer my question," Jacob snapped with waning patience.

Edward sighed quietly. "Such impatience..." he murmured to himself. "I'm not upset. Really. I feel free now. I don't exactly know why...but maybe...maybe Bella wasn't the one for me."

Jacob broke out into caustic and bitter laughter.

"You really believe in that bullshit?" Jacob asked cynically as his face contorted in disgusted disbelief. "That crap about 'the one' in your life?"

"Hm, you sound quite hypocritical, Black," Edward countered calmly. "Isn't there something called 'Imprinting' among your kind? That nonsense of marking your soul mates?"

"Doesn't mean I have to believe in it," Jacob hissed; Edward was getting dangerously close to one of Jacob's button he should not press. "I hate the idea of not being in control of my own life, and that applies to whom I give my love to."

"Didn't you say you imprinted Bella?" Edward queried as he glanced over at the younger boy.

Jacob faltered for a moment as he was reminded of his lie. He was silent only for a second, but that was enough for Edward to catch the truth in the boy's mind.

"So, you lied," Edward mused to himself. "My suspicions were correct then...but why?"

Without answering, Jacob jumped to his feet, turned, and began to walk away as he recited the perfect square roots in his head at the speed of light, but only Edward raced in his thoughts, and travil was pulling away each heartstring.

But Jacob didn't get very far. Someone grasped his wrist tightly, stopping him in his tracks. Jacob didn't look over his shoulder, turn around, or try to break free from the grip.

"Let go," he demanded.

"Answer my question first."

Jacob lowered his eyes to the ground where he saw that Edward stepped over the crudely drawn line Jacob marked upon the sand earlier.

"You crossed the line."

"I know."

"You weren't supposed to."

"Lines are meant to be crossed," Edward whispered as he leaned into Jacob's ear. "Rules are meant to be broken. Do you get my gist?"

Jacob involuntarily shuddered at how Edward's breath tickled his skin, but he restrained himself.

"I think you're out of your bloody mind, Cullen," Jacob said as he pulled away. "I'm going to be the smart one today, and walk away-"

"You really Imprinted me, didn't you?"

Jacob clenched his fists as his body became stiff.

"Don't worry about it," Jacob said, his voice sounding strained. "I would never fall for you."

"Why not?"

Jacob paused for a prolonged moment before looking over his shoulder slightly to glance at Edward with eyes clouded in sadness and agony.

"Because I just can't."

The werewolf left his words lingering in the air, as well as his scent that Edward inhaled deeply. This was his heroin. Jacob Black was his heroin, his...everything. Since that day they first met, but Edward knew Jacob was right; they couldn't. They couldn't be anything more than enemies, and certainly nothing less.

Edward lowered his gaze to the ground where the poorly drawn line was. There were footsteps over the line to show how it had been broken. After a pause, Edward took a step towards the line, and with one foot, ran it across the sand, so that the line was destroyed and oblierated.

Jacob watched Edward curiously, then his breath abruptly hitched when he just had a sense of what Edward was going to do. Before Jacob could do or say anything, Edward's hand gripped his shoulder tightly, turned the younger boy around, and their lips met in a kiss. It was chaste, simple, and innocent...but forbidden. Restricted. Prohibited.

There was no warmth. No affection. No love.

There was only cold fear. Sickening dread. Scalding anguish.

With tears brimming his eyes, Jacob pushed Edward away with all the force he could muster, which wasn't qutie a lot, because Jacob was left feeling utterly weak by that intoxicating kiss. Jacob suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable, weak and pathetic, but most of all, everything just hurt. Excruciating pain stricken across Jacob's face as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, an excuse to stifle the strangled sob that escaped. As the boy glared at the ocean, he blinked furiously to hold back the tears, but droplets leaked out, and cascaded down his face.

Edward stood a few feet shy of Jacob, and even if he didn't try, the vampire could hear every thought running through Jacob's mind, because the boy was practically screaming inside of his head.

Jacob was screaming, _'It's not fair!'_

In that moment, Edward was reminded once more that Jacob was still a child. A boy that was growing up, and losing childhood innocence. His heart was fragile, his morals were in conflict, and he was so vulnerable. Guilt stabbed at Edward, but he did what needed to be done: break the rules and cross the line.

"Jacob..." Edward called out softly as he took a step forward.

Jacob visibly recoiled at the approach, and fear wavered in his widened eyes. Reacting upon instinct, the boy turned and ran...just like the first time the two met years ago.

Edward watched Jacob disappear, and kept his gaze lingering upon the general direction before lowering his eyes to the sand where only fragments of the line remained.

Nothing would stand between Jacob Black and Edward Cullen anymore. It wasn't a matter of fate; it was a matter of choice.

---

Blinded Ryter - Yes, I know what you're thinking._ "Why the Hell is B. Ryter publishing a Twilight story when she loathes the story with a fiery passion?"_ My dread against the series has not died (if not anything, it has grown worse), but I thought that I could use Edward and Jacob to create an epic tale of warfare and gore. I honestly don't believe in the gentleness Meyer portrayed of creatures in the series, so I'm going to turn this story into one Hell of a supernatural thriller with gallons of spilled blood, and heaps of torn flesh 8D There's also going to be other non-Twilight characters entering from here on out, but I think you'll be familiar with them (:

Thank-you for reading!  
Feedback is greatly appreciated :]


	2. Act II

**Ambiance**  
_By Blinded Ryter_

**II**

Edward Cullen never slept, but he still pretended to dream. Dreaming was the last fragment of humanity Edward believed he had. The vampire would simply sit by his bedroom window, rest an elbow upon the white sill, and close his eyes for a brief moment. Rather than creating a delusive Wonderland inside of his mind, Edward traveled back to his memories. The young man's ambiguous memories were surreal enough for any dream. To think of the days when Edward was mortal was something odd, yet comforting to him. The memories were like wisps of fog that slipped through his fingers, but it allowed him to escape from reality for the time being.

Edward recalled a fond memory of his childhood. He was in the forest nearby his hometown with a few friends. The other children's faces were blurry and vague due to the passage of time, and fading of memory. Their names were on the tip of Edward's tongue, but no voice could follow to articulate the syllables.

But Edward still remembered the shafts of sunlight pouring through the leaves, and landing upon the soft earth in irregular fragments. A late spring's breeze brushed by his cheeks with faint warmth and subtle chill at the same time. The child ran along side his playmates. Light-hearted laughter and giggles filled the ethereal air. The pastel cloths of girls' dresses fluttered in the wind, and boys shoes shuffled against the dirt. They ran across their secret playground, and weaved through the tall oak trees.

What were they playing that day?

Hide-n-Seek?  
Tag?  
Blindman's Bluff?

No...no, they were playing Bandits and Hunters that day. The children divided into two teams: one group was the Bandits, the knavish villains, and the other group was the Hunters, the ones fighting for justice.

The Bandits ran, and the Hunters chased.

Edward was a Bandit that day. Since Edward was weak as a child, all the Hunters decided to run after him first. In the midst of breathless laughter and good-natured panic, Edward took a different route by accident.

Before he knew it, Edward ventured too deep into the woods. His pace slowed to a walk as he meandered around aimlessly until alarm and fear rose. The air seemed to grow colder, and everything fell eerily still.

There was the sudden sharp snap of a twig. Edward wheeled around, and saw no one as strands of his hair fell into his wide eyes. Anxiety was stricken across his face, and trouble wavered in his eyes. The child paused for a moment before turning around, then inhaled sharply when he saw-...

Scowling in frustration, Edward opened his eyes as the memory trickled away in that precise moment. Blinking, Edward gazed out at the bleak night, confused as to why the memory came to an abrupt halt right there. The more Edward thought about it, the less he could remember.

What did he see? The vampire wondered. There was a tugging at his chest that the memory was of dire importance, but he could recall no more.

"Edward!"

The said vampire turned his head to his bedroom door, and saw Alice approaching him rather awkwardly on hesitant feet. Edward frowned slightly, for he heard a trembling note of fear in Alice's breathless call.

It was only when Alice was a few feet away from Edward that the vampire recoiled. If Alice got within too close of a proximity, she might be able to catch Jacob's scent. Edward showered for days on end since the evening on the beach, but he was still precautious.

But to Alice, she couldn't think about anything else, but the words swarming within her head. Fear flickered in her clouded eyes, and her dark locks fell around her face in a rather dishelved fashion. As possible as it was for a vampire, Alice looked paler than ever.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Edward asked quietly with growing concern.

"I…" Alice's voice trailed off as she choked. "I…I can't see anything."

Edward paused as he tried to understand her words.

"You mean your sight?" Edward queried, then added reassuringly, "Well, maybe your mind's just taking a break, or something. I'm sure that it'll come back-"

"No, Edward," Alice interrupted with a shaky breath to steady herself, then repeated with a solemn, yet desperate note, "I can't _see_ anything."

Edward's lips parted as his mind attempted to register her words. While his brain was processing something, Edward noticed that Alice's eyes appeared to have a faint cloud of white over them. Alice also had one hand upon the wall. Edward remembered that when she walked towards him, she trailed her hand on the wall, and took slow steps with chary.

Feeling his blood run cold, Edward raised one hand up to Alice's face with the smallest amount of movement, so that the air wouldn't shift.

Alice didn't even blink.

"You're…blind?" Edward asked with incredulity as he lowered his hand.

At the sound of the harsh truth escaping someone else's lips, anguish flitted across the girl's delicate face. The pain contorting her features made Edward's heart ache with travail. Alice let out a sob of despair as she leaned against the wall, and slid down to the ground. Edward rose, and knelt down besides her to pull his sister's trembling body into his arms.

"Alice, when? How?" Edward whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I don't know!" Alice cried out in frustration as she closed her useless eyes tightly. "I...I was just walking down the hall, and I blinked. For a second, I thought I kept my eyes closed, or that the lights went out, but t-then I realized that…I…"

"Just now?"

Alice nodded as she stifled another whimper.

"We need to tell Esme, and call Carlisle," Edward said mostly to himself as he picked Alice up, and carried her downstairs.

On their way to the living room, Edward and Alice brushed by Jasper and Emmett who were startled by the sight. Esme and Rosalie were already in the living room, trying to select a comforter design from a catalog. By the time Edward and Alice were in the living room, all of the Cullens except Carlisle were there. Everyone remained calm and silent as Edward let Alice sit down besides Esme, and before Edward explained the situation, the Cullens saw what was going on when Alice groped at the air for Esme's hand.

"Carlisle said he'll be here in five," Jasper announced sullenly as he closed his phone, and shoved it back into his pocket.

"I thought vampires were immune to human diseases," Rosalie said quietly to hide the cracking of her voice; behind her stoic composure, the vampire did care for her family nonetheless.

"We are," Esme replied, caressing Alice's hand.

"Which means that this is something…else," Emmett murmured quietly.

The Cullens could only wait for Carlisle's arrival, and those five minutes felt like an eternity to each and every one of them. Never in their lives had their family been threatened by the unknown. The usually stoic Rosalie was simmering silently as to where Edward could almost see cocktails of black radiating from her body. Emmett's jaw was clenched as tightly as his fists, and Jasper kept his eyes downcast. Esme appeared to be weary, and grieving wtih motherly concern.

Whether they appear infuriated or drained, their eyes said that they all wanted to kill someone.

The front door creaked open, then closed shut with a hurried slam as Carlisle arrived on the scene. The silence was broken, but the heavy atmosphere remained. Carlisle observed Alice for any human means, and found no defects relating with any mortal symptoms. After a second of hesitation, Carlisle pulled a small flashlight he used upon eyes out of his breast pocket, and asked for someone to turn off the lights. When darkness swallowed the room, Carlisle turned the flashlight on, and lifted Alice's right eyelid high as he landed the beam of light upon her eye.

A round of astonished noises, from gasps to swears, sounded throughout the room at the sight of a foreign crimson insignia hovering above Alice's pupil. Carlisle checked the other eye, and found a mirroring insignia.

"You can turn the lights back on," Carlisle said in a numb voice as he turned the flashlight off.

The lights came back on as Carlisle placed his hand over Alice's eyes, and closed her eyelids.

"Carlisle..." Esme said quietly, asking for an explanation.

"The White Council's insignia," Carlisle answered as he tucked the flashlight away, and ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't seen that sign for...well, centuries," he admitted without exaggeration.

"The White Council?" asked Edward, unfamiliar with the term.

"They're one of the Colour Councils of Arvernus," Carlisle explained, then added before anyone could throw another question, "Avernus is the term for all of the creature races, like how Mankind is used for mortals. The Colour Councils are divided up by races, and the White Council consists of oracles, seers, and other telepathetics. They're the creatures' government power, and well...ours too."

"Why would they do this to Alice?" Emmett snapped, finally losing it. "She did nothing wrong!"

"It only means that they're trying to protect Alice, or..." Carlisle's voice trailed off, and for a fraction of a second, his gaze flickered over to Edward, then elsewhere. "Alice committed a crime. A very, very heavy crime."

"But I did nothing..." Alice protested weakly.

"Carlisle, there must be a mistake," Esme said. "We're not involved with any clans, we're not truly part of Avernus, and we don't associate with any other creatures."

"I know, but these guys don't make mistakes," Carlisle countered in reply. "The bastards," everyone blinked in shock at Carlisle's vulgar language; it was a sign of how truly outraged he was, "tend to pass judgments before they send any notification, so we'll just wait for now, and if I need to, I'll pay them a visit."

"Thank-you, Carlisle," Alice whispered quietly.

"I just wish I could do more, Alice," Carlisle admitted with a sigh, then said, "I have to get back to the hospital. If you need me, just call."

Everyone bade Carlisle good-bye as the eldest Cullen left the household. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were reluctant to leave Alice, but Esme requested it, and they obliged. Jasper and Emmett wandered to elsewhere, whereas Edward went straight into his room.

Edward locked the door, and began to pace restlessly with guilt. The vampire couldn't get that discrete look Carlisle threw at him earlier. It was not an accusation, but the confirmation of a mere act. Carlisle knew that Edward encountered Jacob, and perhaps he knew as far as to the fact that they were...intimate.

But was that a crime?

Was it a crime for a vampire to kiss a lycanthrope?

Or was there something more to it?

"God..." Edward cried breathlessly under his breath as he sat down on the edge of his bed, and covered his face.

Because of his actions, and whatever domino he struck, Alice suffered the consequence. Guilt knotted Edward's guts to no end. He could taste the foul taste of bile in the back of his throat when a terrifying thought crossed his mind: what if the rest of his family was affected as well?

Edward ceased his thoughts as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. He was beginning to lose rationality too quick. If Carlisle said that they should wait, then Edward obey, but there was something else nagging at his chest. Edward bit his lower lip, then scowled. It wasn't like him to be in turmoil, but Alice's sudden blindness, and the ordeals spurring from it was sending him down a reckless rollercoaster, and-...

He...

He felt cold.  
He felt afraid.

"Jacob," Edward whispered.

Edward left his bedroom, and when he stepped out into the hall, he could see Jasper and Emmett about to walk into Jasper's bedroom, which was down the opposite hall. Edward told them that he would be back soon, and without giving any other explanation, Edward retreated back into his room. He locked the door, and as he approached one of the windows, Edward snatched a jacket, and quickly slipped into it. So vehemently fueled, Edward nearly tore the window out of the wall as he opened it. He then detached the screen from the frame, and set it down against the wall before climbing out, and jumping from the second floor. Edward landed softly upon the moist ground, and ran.

Edward discovered that it was raining in a near downpour, and was grateful for this; his scent, and any other scents he would encounter, would be dampened. When he was literally several miles away from the Cullens home, the vampire pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he took refuge under the shelter of a desolate gas station. Standing under the overhead as a dripping mess, Edward dialed Jacob's number, which he still saved from the time Bella gave it to him. Though Edward was only making a phone call, a call to a lycanthrope wouldn't be the best idea at home; vampires were known for enhanced hearing, after all.

Just when Jacob's voice mail message was about to switch on, Jacob finally answered the phone.

"Cullen?" Jacob snapped, or attempted to play irritated at least.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing Edward said.

There was a pause where Jacob paused, and most likely raised an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"I'm perfectly fine," Jacob answered slowly, then sighed quietly. "What do you want?"

"Alice is blind."

"...what?" Jacob asked breathlessly.

"She's blind," Edward repeated, and almost lost his voice towards the end. Now that he was saying the words of a wretched truth, Edward was finally beginning to feel reality crash upon him. "Jacob, she's..."

"What happened?" Jacob asked quietly in a rather gentle tone.

"Carlisle said something about the Colour Councils, and a crime, but Alice did nothing wrong," Edward answered, then waited to let the words sink in.

"Is it our fault?" Jacob asked in a barely audible voice.

"I don't know," Edward confessed as he leaned back against the wall.

"But we did nothing wrong!" Jacob suddenly snapped with a flare of anger. "So, what if we kissed?! Is it that much of a crime for whoever the hell the Rainbow Courts, or whatever are called to blind someone who wasn't even involved?"

Edward held the phone away from his ear as Jacob continued his vicarious rant. Eventually, Jacob's voice began to crack until he was rambling incoherently, and talking mostly to himself. Edward slowly began to realize that Jacob was terrified, and that all of the turmoil churning within the child for the past few days was finally unleashing in the form of wrath towards no particular being.

"...not fair," Jacob muttered as he breathed heavily. "It's not fair..."

Jacob's voice trailed off, and silence reigned king between the two. As the rain fell softly around the gas station, and made the brilliant lights blinding, Edward was able to regain a sense of serene calm as to where he could think clearly. He tilted his head up to stare up at the bleak night sky, and felt a sense of rue for having missed twilight today.

"Perhaps..." Edward began to say in a rational tone, "I was being unreasonable. Maybe we...,you and I, have nothing to do with what happened to Alice. Maybe it's just something my family needs to take care of."

There was the sound of Jacob shifting uneasily on the other end before he answered.

"If...you say so," Jacob replied uneasily, and didn't sound any bit reassured. "So...what now?"

Edward exhaled softly as he wiped his damp cheek with the back of his hand.

"What do you mean?" the vampire asked.

"Us," Jacob bluntly answered. "You. Me. Imprint."

"Jacob," said Edward, addressing the boy sincerely, but firmly, "we can't be."

"I know that," Jacob cut in with an edge to his voice, and silently implying that he didn't need to be treated like a naïve child.

"You know the concept, but even I don't know how terrible-," Edward paused as he glanced around, and when he saw no one in particular in sight, said in a lower voice, "a werewolf Imprinting upon a vampire is. You have to take into consideration that my family and I are rather...'gentle' for our race, and I would say the same about your pack. We're secluded, so we're sane, but the rest of the world is mad. Savage. Brutual."

"The world wouldn't need to know," Jacob whispered quietly.

Edward sighed heavily with slight frustration as his brows knitted together.

"Jacob, you don't even love me," Edward simply stated. "You can't love me, because you don't know me. You don't understand me." Edward paused to let out a frustrated sigh. "We were never friends to begin with. We were nothing, and are nothing. You can't truly love me, because it's by Imprint, and it's inevitable." Edward clenched his fist, then said, "You didn't _choose_ to love me; you _have_ to-"

_"Don't tell me what to do!"_ Jacob shouted in outrage. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do! This is my life, and I have the choice to do what I want with it! I don't give a fuck about Imprinting or fate or the crossed stars or some Shakespeare bullshit like that! Do you think it was, because I Imprinted upon you that I like you?" Jacob asked, then choked for a moment on his words. "I...I was genuinely attracted to you, and it's not like what Bella felt for you. She fell in love with you at first sight or some shit like that, so it's only natural that she could fall out of love with you in a second."

"I couldn't agree more," Edward replied bitterly, but honestly.

But me..." Jacob drew in a shaky breath. "It took months, years, but I found the human in you one day, and now I can't forget it. Maybe Bella and all those other girls saw only the perfection of you, but I can see your flaws, Edward Cullen, and I see the beauty in them. Imprint or no Imprint, I love you."

Jacob's voice softened to a whisper. There was a silence before the sound of stifled sobs. Edward knew that Jacob was feeling shame for losing his pride and dignity by shedding tears within the vampire's hearing range.

"God… " Jacob gasped breathlessly. "God, I wish I never met you," the boy declared with a convulsing sob. "I was perfectly fine until you walked into my life. Because of you, I could lose everything. My family, my pack…" Jacob's voice trailed off with another sob. "I…I could even be exiled. All, because of you, Edward Cullen."

Before Edward could even register the spoken words, the constant monotone hum of the call cut into his ear; Jacob hung up.

Blinking, Edward lowered the phone to stare at it blankly, then absently closed it, and put it away. There was something so excruciating about Jacob's words that a numbing sensation washed over Edward's mind, and paralyzed him momentarily until a wave of utter travail and sheer pain crashed into him. Edward brought the back of his hand to his lips to hold back a choke, but a strangled noise escaped.

Should Edward be relieved and joyous that someone finally saw beyond the charm and looks, and found something more? Something human? Or should Edward be anguished that this, Jacob and he, just couldn't be?

Edward's vision began to distort. At first, he thought it was the rain, then he realized it was tears.

When was the last time he cried?

Everything was spinning out of control. There was no more rationality, logic, or calm in Edward's mind or heart, but only confusing turmoil, and wrenching grief.

That was why, Edward did the only thing he could:

He ran.

Blinding lights, bleak black, blurry streets.

Edward didn't know what he was running from, or where he was running to, but he couldn't stop. If he stopped, reality would catch up with him, and ensnare him in its merciless jaws with no intention of ever letting go.

Soon, the scenery blended into one distorted filmstrip rolling by too fast. The rain hit Edward's body hard, but he couldn't feel anything unless it was grief aching in his chest.

Slowly, Edward came to realize that he wasn't hurting only, because he was at fault for having caused one innocent boy misery, but because Edward hurt someone that was precious to him.

Did Edward...love Jacob?

As old as Edward was, Edward never truly loved anyone before; not even Bella. Love appeared to be affairs, infactuations, and divorces these days, but Edward believed that it was something much more. Love wasn't merely the sweet words or warm embraces, but shown through sacrifice, loss, and actions. Love wasn't the blind surrender Bella portrayed where she forgot the priority of family, of friends, and of self. Love was courage, Jacob's courage- to walk into a fight the boy already knew he was going to lose.

Did Edward have that courage as well?

Vampires didn't Imprint, but they weren't irrational either.

Then, why did Edward kiss Jacob that day on the beach?

It wasn't lust.

It was something...unconditional.  
Indescribable.  
Ineffable.

It was...

_(Affection.  
Fondness.  
Love.)_

Something Edward didn't know.

As Edward ran outside in the rain, Jacob wept silently inside his home.

One boy was trying to escape, while the other boy was trapped.

They were both caught in the webs they weaved, and were like songbirds that couldn't break free from glass cages.

And so, Edward continued to run.

And Jacob continued to cry.

All the while, neither of the two boys were aware of the watching eyes and the listening ears lurking in the shadows.

---

**Ryter:** Thank-you to all of my readers and reviewers. I apologize for the update that took...six months -cringe- Due to more than one complicated reason, I've been on hiatus. Fortunately, summer has rolled around, and I have more time to update. I'm glad that people are enjoying this story (: I was surprised to see that a handful of Twilight fans are enjoying this, in spite of the fact that I....honestly don't like Twilight. But I am an Edward/Jacob fan, so it's all good.

Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated.  
Thank-you for reading!


End file.
